Destiny
by Eugge
Summary: El destino habia querido que ellos estuvieran juntos, o quisas el amor?


Disclamer: Nada nada de esto es mio, si fuera mio esta niña nisiquiera existiria y mucho menos imprimaria a uno de mis amores platónicos.

Sepan discular todo tipo de errores, no tengo beta D: Si alguien se ofrece para beta no me enojo, :)

* * *

**Destino.**

Maldito padre lee mentes. Me tenia harta. Era facil leer mi mente despues de todo ese era mi talento no? Pero que pasa cuando es tu padre sobreprotector y enemigo natural de tu novio es el que puede leer mentes?

Ese dia nos habiamos escapado, aunque ya casi toda la familia lo sabia. Mi tia Alice se habia despedido de mi, y claro, si veia el futuro. Mama me dijo que me divirtiera, que andar por los bosques con licantropos era divertido, interesante y aterrorizante a veces, y pensar que esa mujer que tenia casi mi misma edad fisicamente pero que era mi madre, habia besado a mi novio. Rosalie sobreprotectora como siempre me pidio que me cuidara, que me cuidara mucho, que no le tenia confiaza a Jake. Jasper y Emmett se fueron de caza con el Abuelo, y Esme estaba ocupada restaurando el Sillon que Seth destruyo en una pelea con Tio Em.

Pero el problema era mi padre, aunque yo supiera que no iba a decirme nada, no iba a regañarme nisiquiera a quejarse, tambien sabia que se lo diria a Jake, que lo amenazaria de muerte como siempre, que lo mataria si me sucede algo, que mas le valia no poner sus "sucias patas pulguientas" Sobre mi, etcetcetc. Jake a veces le creia, pero la mayoria del tiempo le importaba un rabano lo que mi padre dijiera. Cuando termino su sermon puse los ojos en blancos, le bese la frente y me fui, ni bien salimos le di mi mano a Jake.

Corrimos, libres por el bosque, ya faltaba poco, unos quilometros mas y llegariamos a la push, ah la push, que hermoso lugar, el sol, el mar, la arena, los bosques, Jacob.

Jacob, mi sol, mi todo. Desde el mismisimo instante en que naci mi todo habia sido Jacob, cuando lo vi, aun en los brazos de Rosalie, jugando con mi tia, cuando su rostro estaba lleno de oscura furia y odio hacia mi, y de repente salio el sol. En un segundo su mirada cambio, ya no estaba llena de odio ni furia, ahora era una mirada profunda pero brillante, casi segadora, con mi sonrisa favorita y la de mama tambien, nuestro sol, porque antes habia sido mi protector, mi juguete, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, mi maestro, mi payaso, mi primer amor. Mi sol. Desde siempre lo habia amado, no de una forma amorosa claro, pero amor al fin. Y no el mismo que el que siento por mama o papa. Porque mama no es mia, es de papa, y papa no es mio es de mama, y Mi tia rose no es mia, es de tio Em, y tio Em es de tia Rose. Lo mismo con Jazz y Alice, o con los abuelos, todos ellos me quieren pero no son mios. En cambio Jacob si. El era mio, mio totalmente Yo era su todo, siempre lo fui, y ahora me entregaba, me regalaba a mi dueño que tambien era mio. Cada beso suyo ardia en mi boca, cada una de mis caricias helaban su cuerpo, su aroma amaderado me intoxicaba, queria mas, pero no podia respirar ahora, ninguno respiraba, solo nos besabamos, teniamos que aprovechar el tiempo, se nos escapaban las horas, y eso que eramos inmortales los dos. Enrede mis manos en su pelo, tironeando suavemente, sus manos me sujetaban la espalda y me enpujaba hacia atras, pronto seni una roca detras mio ya no podia retroceder mas, entonces lo acerque mas contra mi cuerpo, abrazandome a el, agarrandome a mi vida, quemaba, quemaba porque el era el sol, y estaba en llamas, pero gustaba la sensacion, no dolia, solo ardia, y ardiamos los dos, juntos.

Juntos, porque siempre fue asi. Porque el desde un principio estuvo junto a mi, bah junto a mi mama, el la habia salvado de un suicidio inconciente, la habia rescatado de las sombras, se habia enamorado de ella, y eso no esta mal, porque mi mama es hermosa. Cuando yo ya existí, desde que mi mama llego a Forks con su vientre hinchado ya estaba conmigo, aunque el no lo supiera. Estaba junto a mi, no se queria separar de mi, ( o de mi mama ) Y desde que me vio nada pudieron hacer contra el destino.

Porque el destino nos unió. El destino hizo que mama conociera a papa, el destino hizo que tia rose me haya levantado en volandas antes que Jake nos mate, el destino quizo que Nahuel evitara mi muerte, el destino hizo que Jake se imprimara de mi.

El destino o quizas el amor.

* * *

Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, tomatazos, aplausos, flores etcetc, Recuerden que un review siempre saca una sonrisa, y que cada uno recibe lo que da :)


End file.
